Cowboy Bebop: Untold Story
by NotGoodWithNames
Summary: This story travels from the flashbacks to The Real Folk Blues, filling in the plot holes. It's also Faye x Vicious.


A.N.: This is incomplete so far. I try to keep everyone in character and fill in all the plot holes, because I noticed there were a lot in the show, so this may contain spoilers, if you haven't seen all of the episodes.

DISCLAIMER: Cowboy Bebop and all of its characters and settings don't belong to me, so don't sue!

Vicious sat up in bed, wondering why he continued to come back to her. People said she was of exceptional beauty, with her blonde curly hair that cascaded halfway down her back and her twinkling seductive blue eyes. She greeted people with a sly smile and a husky voice. He couldn't resist her allure, even though he knew she was with another man. He didn't know who the other man was, but he knew Julia was the type to give herself freely. He wasn't fond of sharing her with anybody, so he decided to keep a close eye on her. He looked over to her sleeping on her stomach. She seemed so innocent and vulnerable in her sleep, but he knew neither was the case.

Vicious never suspected that the closest thing he had to a friend and his comrade in the Red Dragon Syndicate, Spike, was the other man.

* * *

Spike met Julia when he joined the syndicate. Julia gave him the same sexy smile she gave every man, but Spike didn't know that. He was young and naïve. He always wore jeans with a sweatshirt and a brown leather coat with sheep wool trim. His brown hair was never tame. It looked like a spiky afro. But Julia said she was attracted by his boyish charm. She said she had connections with some higher-ups in the syndicate, and she could help him climb the ranks. Spike thought she was an angel sent to help him. What he didn't know was that she was really a devil in disguise.

* * *

One day, when Spike was fighting side by side with Vicious, now that he indeed had climbed the ranks, Spike was severely wounded after being shot multiple times. Vicious thought he was dead, so left him for so. Only the strong survived in syndicates. If Spike was weak, then he deserved to die, friend or not, it was every man for himself. That's how Vicious had gotten so far. But the fight was outside of Julia's apartment, and when she was taking out the trash, she saw his motionless body in a pool of blood on the ground. She dropped her bags to the ground and gasped. She then took him inside, removed the bullets, cleansed the wounds, and bandaged them. She was used to taking care of wounded men, being involved with the syndicate. She nursed him back to health and let him stay in her apartment. 

They fell in love with each other and became lovers, until one day, Vicious went to Julia's apartment to see her. She wasn't home, so he thought he'd wait. He was standing at the top of the stairs when he saw Spike and Julia walk in. He quickly hid against the wall in the shadows and eaves dropped on them. Spike was asking Julia to leave the syndicate with him. He was paranoid that she was with Vicious, because he saw them together a lot, and they seemed intimate, even though when Spike walked in, she'd turn and give him a friendly smile, she never showed affection to either when people were present. Spike wanted her to meet him by the graveyard, by the hotel she often met him at. She said she'd think on it. Vicious clenched his fists in rage and ground his teeth. He was shocked and extremely pissed that it was Spike that had been the other man. He vowed to never trust anyone again. He decided to stay in the hall and kill Spike when he left, and Julia was in her apartment. Spike and Julia walked right past him without noticing and entered the apartment. Vicious heard the click of a lock and grew suspicious, even though such a thing was common in a bad neighborhood like this.

He waited until the middle of the night. There was still no sign of Spike. Vicious came to the conclusion that he was spending the night. He wouldn't stand for it. He picked the lock and cut the chain on the inside of the door with a powerful swing of his katana. There was no sign of Spike and Julia. His worst fears were confirmed when he opened the bedroom door and found them interlocked in the throws of passion. Vicious surprised himself by not killing Spike and Julia then and there with his bare hands. Instead, an even better thought came to mind. He yelled at Spike, "Get the fuck out of here!" Spike jumped out of bed and quickly dressed and ran off. Vicious told Julia to get dressed and threw her clothes at her in disgust. She quickly got out of bed and got dressed. He then held his gun against her head. "Are you going to betray me?" Vicious asked as he cocked the gun and took the safety off to show her he wasn't messing around. Julia just casually shrugged as she looked straight ahead, but she kneeled, because she knew what kind of a man Vicious was. He wasn't one to be messed with. It made her legs turn to jello to hear him talk so coldly to her and press the gun into the back of her head. "Did you really think you could just leave?" Vicious continued.

"Vicious…" Julia searched for an excuse but found none.

"Keep dreaming, Julia. It's never going to happen."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"I'm not. You're going to do it for me," he said as he trustingly laid the gun on the table in front of her. He had many concealed weapons; even his body was a weapon, so he had nothing to fear from her. "Either you kill him or else both of you die. Those are your only options."

Julia didn't want to kill Spike, so she never met him in the graveyard. Spike dropped the last cigarette of his pack on the ground. He had smoked the whole pack waiting for her to show up, and the butts littered the ground at his feet. He gave up waiting. She obviously wasn't showing up. He couldn't afford to wait any longer. He dropped the bouquet of roses he had bought for her in a puddle on the ground as he walked away defeated with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slouched under the weight of his sorrow that the rainy day seemed to reflect. He vowed to forget his past. He had faked his own death, as death was the only way out of the syndicate. There was no turning back.

* * *

Vicious got a mission to be a spy in the Titan Wars. He met a soldier named Gren on the side he was spying on. Vicious was always a loner and trusted people even less after he saw what his lover, Julia, was capable of. How much easier would it be for a stranger to hurt him, if he trusted them? Gren often fought side by side with Vicious and called him his comrade. This reminded him even more of Spike, who had also fought side by side with him but then betrayed him. 

One day, when he was sitting by himself, as usual, he was listening to a music box Julia had given him. It played a slow lilting melody. Vicious used to smuggle Red Eye to Julia in it. He decided he wanted vengeance on Julia, because he had a promise to keep. She had let Spike live, so now he had to kill both of them, but he couldn't kill her directly like he usually did, because she was the only person he had ever loved. Instead of putting Red Eye in the music box, he put a Solar Transmitter in it to track her down. He also planted a bomb in it that would explode when the song ended.

Gren sat by him. "What's that song?" he asked.

"Julia," is all Vicious said.

Gren didn't know if it was actually the name of the song or if he was just thinking about the person it reminded him of. "Nice melody. You mind if I play that tune on my sax when I get back home?" Gren asked.

Vicious handed him the music box. Gren looked touched that Vicious would just give it to him like that. Vicious didn't give it to him just because Gren liked the song. He had ulterior motives. Gren had told him that he lived in the town of Blue Crow on Calisto. He remembered that Julia had once told him that her brother, Julius, lived there, so Vicious hoped that Julia would go there to visit her brother and run into Gren.

Suddenly, Vicious pinned him against the rock and pulled out his serrated knife. Gren's eyes went wide with fear, but then Vicious stabbed the rock right by Gren's head with the blade. Gren nervously looked over at the blade and saw a severely poisonous black scorpion drop to the ground in the two halves that Vicious had cleanly separated it into with his swift strike of precision. Gren sighed in relief that Vicious was so good with his blade.

* * *

When the war ended, Vicious decided to accuse Gren of being a spy, because he wanted to give Julia a second chance to kill Spike, so this would buy her some time and to shift any suspicion from him being a spy. Gren was put in prison. Vicious doubted she would go through with it, but that's why he had set a trap in the music box. He decided to search for Spike himself, since he figured she wouldn't take the generous chance he had given her to redeem herself.

* * *

It took several years before Vicious finally found Spike was a bounty hunter. The current leader of the Red Dragon Syndicate, Mao Yenrai, had just signed a truce with their long time rival, the White Tigers. Spike had always looked up to Mao. This would be a perfect part of Vicious's trap to catch Spike and a chance to punish weakness. Vicious was high in the syndicate, so he made it all the way to the top floor, where Mao's office was, without being challenged. But when he walked swiftly towards the office doors, the guards tried to stop him. "Vicious, I'm sorry but you'll have to come back. Mr. Yenrai is busy." Vicious ignored them and continued to walk, never slowing down. Three guards stood defensively by the door while two others followed behind him. "Vicious, if you don't stop, we'll have to kill you," one of the guards by the door said sternly, yet there was fear in his eyes. 

Meanwhile, Mao saw the spacecraft that the leader of the White Tigers was in explode. This was all part of Vicious's plan. Also as planned, two of the guards that were supposed to be protecting Mao grabbed his arms from behind and held a katana to his throat.

In the meantime, Vicious smiled as he calmly pulled out his katana and slit the throats of the guards by the door. He heard a guard coming up behind him on his right side, so without turning; he thrust his katana under his right arm, impaling the guard that ran right into it. It hit bone and got stuck. This stalled him for only a second, but it was one too many, because the last guard was upon him. He spun around only to find the guard clutching at his throat in pain and coughing up blood as he gasped for air. Vicious saw his faithful bird fly from the man to his shoulder with blood on its beak. He smirked. "You're the only one I can count on," he said to the bird.

He then proceeded to walk towards the double doors as the man fell to the ground dead. The third man who was supposed to be guarding Mao opened the doors and stood at attention against the wall in the hall as two other of Vicious's men who were hiding inside the meeting room entered the hall and stood on the opposite side of him. Vicious walked in.

Mao knew that it was Vicious who had betrayed him, by the sound of Vicious's bird cawing. He said, "This won't do you any good. The times have changed. The syndicates can't survive like this any longer. This endless blood letting is tearing us all apart." Vicious calmly listened as he pulled some bird seed wrapped in paper out of his pocket and held it out to reward his bird for its earlier kill. The bird eagerly pecked at the food. Vicious gave the man holding the katana to Mao's throat the okay to finish the job, then he turned and began to walk away. Before Mao died, he sputtered, "If Spike were here, you never would have done this." Vicious paused and smiled as Mao fell to the floor. Mao didn't know how true his words were. If Spike were here, Mao may not have had to die in order to set a trap for Spike to lure him to Vicious.

Vicious issued a bounty on Mao Yenrai with plenty of info so there was no mistaking his identity, and it would be easy to find him. He said Mao was responsible for killing a crime boss.

* * *

Spike saw the bounty and knew it was a trap, syndicates usually took care of their own problems and there was way too much info. Jet knew it was a trap, too. "I don't feel up for this," he said to Spike. 

"Then I have no choice," Spike replied.

"Hold on a minute, Spike."

"Hey, I don't wanna bother you," Spike retorted as he got up to leave.

"Don't get salty, alright?" Jet replied. "Just how much do you know about these boys?"

"Enough to get the picture. There's a fat bounty, plenty of info on the guy, and we have a lead, so what are you scared of?"

"Spike, you're avoiding the subject and you know it," Jet retorted, "What are you trying to hide from me?"

"So how'd you mess up your arm, huh Jet?"

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Nothing at all," Spike replied.

"So when are you going to answer my question?" Jet asked, persistently.

"When you answer mine," Spike replied stubbornly, as he left to search for Mao.

Jet got up and walked away. Faye came in and saw the bounty info. Just then, one of Jet's contacts called and said he had info that Mao often went to an opera house. Faye put on a tight seductive red dress that showed most of her large breasts and had a diamond shaped peep hole on the upper abdomen. She put her short purple hair into an updo, put gold earrings with large emerald gems on, and a red hat. She also wore a pale green dress coat with a black collar and an orange scarf wrapped around her arms and draped on her back.

Once she was ready, she went to the opera. She used her usual seductive and misleading personality to get in not only without a ticket, but into Mao's box. She handed the key to her Hammerhead to the valet and told him to park it, but he had instructions from Vicious to tell his men if anyone was looking for Mao, so he gave the key to one of them, and they ran a background check with it.

When she came to the box, she met a guard in a suit and uniform standing outside. She asked, "Is this Mr. Mao Yenrai's box? I looked all over for it. Actually I…"

"Yes," he cut her off, "we've been waiting for you," he said as he stepped aside and the door opened.

Faye gasped as another guard put a gun against her back and said, "We request that you remain quiet during the performance." Faye frowned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spike went to Annie, who was a close friend of Mao, to see if he could find out more about the hit. Annie recognized him from his days in the syndicate, but she thought he was dead. She asked what he wanted, and he said he wanted info about Mao. She told Spike not to get tangled up with Vicious anymore, but she gave him bullets anyway. She told Spike that Mao had been convinced that Spike was still alive and sent syndicate members looking for him, despite people trying to get him to let it go. She also told him that Mao was killed by Vicious.

* * *

Faye tried to negotiate with Mao, not knowing he was dead. "Mao," she said, "what is the reason for this?" 

"No need to speak Miss Valentine. We've done a very thorough background check on you. Rest assured, you will be a held in a very _secure_ location. Please take your seat."

Faye obeyed. She looked over to find Mao, but something was wrong. There was blood on his throat, and he was stiff with death. His skin was gray and his eyes were open but lifeless. She gasped.

"You're trembling," she heard a deep alluring voice say on her left side. She turned to find a young but silver haired man. His chin length hair fell over his face. He, too, was wearing a uniform.

"Who are you?" she asked shakily, "Tell me."

"Vicious," he replied with a smile that made her shiver, and her eyes widened in fear. He then said, "We're going to go somewhere. You're coming with us. If you try anything, I'll kill you." He grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her up.

When they walked out, he had his hand guide her on the small of her back, and she obediently followed. Usually, she would have tried to flirt her way out of it or just make a break for it, but she knew Vicious wasn't someone to be messed with. The chauffeur drove a black limo up to them and opened the door. "Get in," Vicious told her. She got in and slid over. Vicious ducked in and sat next to her. The guards got into another car and followed them. "The ride's kind of long. You should get comfortable," Vicious said. He slid off her jacket and scarf.

"What are you doing? I'm not as defenseless as I seem," Faye said.

"Don't be so paranoid. I'm above that kind of thing. But you do look good in that dress. Who are you trying to impress in a dress like that?" he said as his eyes trailed down to her voluptuous breasts that were only covered by two thin triangles of slim red cloth. He could see much of her snowy skin. The dress also clung to her hips, where the slit up the side practically reached.

"I was just dressing up for the opera. I didn't want to look underdressed."

"You do look a bit underdressed, though. Don't you agree?"

"I didn't mean it that way, but I may have been dressing to impress. Having guys fawn over me has its perks."

"And what are those perks?" Vicious said seductively as he moved closer. Faye moved even closer to him and kissed him passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down on top of her.

Vicious's guards, driving the car behind him, saw what was going on. The driver looked over to the passenger and smirked knowingly. Even though Vicious had the outward appearance of someone beyond his years, with his silver hair and deep wrinkles that traveled from the inner corners of his eyes to his upper cheek bones, women were drawn to him. Maybe it was his money and power he got from his illegal activities. Maybe they just liked bad boys, as many girls did. Maybe they wanted to get past his cold exterior, because they liked the challenge. Or maybe they loved the confident ambition that burned in his eyes. Or maybe it was something else. All they knew, was that women loved him, even if they hated him at first.

Faye began to kiss his neck. She took off his tie and threw it to the ground. She then caught his mouth with hers and kissed him intensely. As she did this, she hastily took off his uniform and the button down shirt he wore under it. He sensually slid his hands up her thighs as he raised her dress.

Luckily, Vicious's chauffer had closed the blind that separated the driver from the passengers. The windows were also tinted, but outlines showed, so any observant person passing by could have seen what was going on. The driver called back, "We're almost there." Faye's heart was pumping wildly and her hair was damp with sweat. She struggled to catch her breath in gasps. Her chest heaved, accentuating her breasts. Vicious wished they would have had more time, but he got dressed.

They arrived at the cathedral. "What are you going to do with me?" Faye asked.

"Use you as bait," Vicious replied.

"For what?"

"To lure Spike to me."

"Why?"

"That is none of your concern. I'll tell you what to say and you say it. If you cooperate, I may let you live."

"May? That's not much motivation. Doesn't my performance in the car get me anything?" Faye replied dryly.

"I thought you already got a reward," Vicious said mischievously. "Anyway, if you don't cooperate, you'll definitely die. Is that motivation enough?"

"Yes. But you'd kill me after all that?" she replied.

Vicious shrugged and said, "It's part of the job. I do what I have to, no moral obligations, no strings attached." Vicious took a rope out and tied her hands behind her back.

"Oh, aren't we kinky?" Faye joked flirtatiously.

"Can't have you running off. Besides, I need to put on a good show for Spike when you call him and tell him you've been kidnapped."

Vicious stepped out and held his hand out to Faye. "Being a gentleman? It's not like I can take your hand. I'm kind of tied up, in case you haven't notice," Faye said sarcastically as she slid out.

"Don't be a smartass," Vicious said as he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her out. He took her into the cathedral and put her in front of the video phone. He untied her hands temporarily but then pinned her to a pole and tied her hands around it above her head.

"You like being rough with me, don't you?" Faye asked seductively.

"You seemed to like it before," Vicious said back.

"I never said I didn't like it," Faye answered.

"You're going to call Spike. Tell him you've been kidnapped, and if he doesn't come, you'll die. Tell him where we are, too. That's all you can say," Vicious said as he backed off.

* * *

Spike went back to the Bebop and loaded his clips. He took his grenades out of the fridge. He put all of them in his pockets. 

"Alright, and what are you planning to do with all the artillery? Let me tell you something. You're not going to get any reward money for Mao. He's already dead, assassinated, internal politics between rival crime syndicates, you understand? It's a trap," Jet told Spike.

"Yeah, I know," Spike replied, "I know the whole sad story."

"And you're still going? Wait does this have to do with Mao?"

"Yeah, I have a debt to pay off. I don't want to do this, but let's just say my past is catching up with me."

Just then, Faye called. She appeared on the screen with her hands tied around a pole and above her head in her revealing red dress. She laughed and said, "I kinda got myself caught. Yeah, they want you to come and pick me up. Either you show up at the place they specify or my life is over. Oh, the arrival time is…"

"Who asked you to go off on your own?" Jet interrupted.

"Ah, come on now, we're comrades, right?"

"You brought this on yourself so deal with it yourself. We're busy," Jet replied angrily as he moved to hang up.

"No, wait Jet!" Faye yelled.

Spike moved to stop Jet's hand. "Where are you?" Spike asked.

"You mean you're really going to come for me?"

"Well, it's possible. I have my reasons, so don't take it personal," Spike said sardonically.

"Spike!" Jet said.

* * *

"You didn't seem very eager to be rescued," Vicious said after he had hung up. 

"Maybe I enjoy my time with you," Faye replied seductively.

"Well, we still have some more time before he shows up," Vicious said.

"We're in a cathedral!" Faye said appalled at his suggestion. "Besides, your men are here," Faye continued.

"It's an abandoned cathedral. I never cared much for the things anyway. I've already committed way too many sins to ever have hope of salvation. And the only things I have in life I had to work my ass off to achieve. I had no help from anyone. As for the men, I'm sure they got a good view before. You didn't seem to care much then."

"I don't know how close Spike is. He could come any second."

"Well then he would find out what it's like to walk in on such a scene. But it was much worse for me than it could ever be for him."

"What are you talking about?" Faye asked confused.

"Spike stole my girlfriend, Julia. I walked in on them one day. Before then we were all friends. They betrayed my trust. I cannot let either of them get away with it."

"So that's why you want to kill Spike?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Now do you want to have some fun before he comes or not? I don't know if we'll get another chance. Take it or leave it."

"Fine, get over here before I change my mind," Faye replied.

Vicious advanced on her. He left burning kisses down her neck. She hung her head back enjoying every sweet moment of his burning lips bringing her body to life. At that moment she didn't care who was watching. She was just aware of Vicious and her need for him. He pressed closer to her and she could feel his hard body against her. It made her yearn for him more. He kissed her mouth and she sucked on his lip then bit it gently. This drove him crazy. He pulled her hips closer to his and ground against them. Every nerve in her body went haywire and screamed for release. Even though it was a cold miserable day outside and inside was no different, she felt unbearably hot. Her dress clung to her even more as a layer of sticky sweat formed on her skin. Her breathing came heavily and so did his. She bit her own lip, hoping the pain would bring her back from the pleasure and into her senses. Vicious's men averted their eyes to give them some privacy and to watch for Spike. Vicious too was finding it hard not to give in to his desires. He wanted to rip her clothes off and take her there and he knew she wanted the same thing, but he couldn't do that. He could feel her soft warm breasts against his chest and it wasn't helping matters much.

Just then, the guards interrupted them. Vicious didn't want to stop, but they warned him, "Spike is coming."

Vicious untied her from the pole and retied her hands. He handed her to one of the guards. "Hide her. We can use her as a hostage."

When Spike arrived at the cathedral, he entered it and began to walk down the aisle. He heard the clicking footsteps of formal shoes on a tiled floor coming towards him. Vicious stepped out of the shadows and into the light cast by the huge round stained glass window on one of the higher floors.

"When angels are forced out of Heaven, they become devils. You agree, don't you, Spike?" Vicious said as his bird flew to his shoulder.

"I'm just watching a bad dream I'll never wake up from."

"I'll wake you up right now."

"What's the rush, Vicious? After all, it's been a long time."

Vicious laughed sardonically. "Are you pleading for your life?"

"Hardly, begging doesn't work on you, remember? Even if it's coming from the man who took you in and made you what you are."

"Perhaps, but he was a beast that lost his fangs. That's why he had to die, Spike. And that's why you have to die."

Faye had been watching and listening the whole time. She decided she had had enough of this idle chatter and gasped to let herself be known. The guard shoved her forward and grabbed her by her wrists, which were still tied behind her back, with one hand. He held a gun to her head and told Spike, "Now, we'd like you to drop the gun slowly." When Spike didn't make a move, he continued to ask, "What's wrong? If you don't comply…" Spike never had any concern for hostages; he was once in a crime syndicate after all, so he interrupted the man's banter with a bullet in his head. Blood spurted through the air and onto Faye's face. She gasped in shock at how Spike disregarded her life, putting her at risk by shooting a man with his gun to her head and shooting so close to her. Gunfire broke out everywhere, and Faye ran out of the cathedral.

Vicious ran up the stairs to the front of the cathedral, near the big stained glass window, to ambush Spike, if he survived the shower of bullets, which Vicious figured he would, since they had once fought sided by side.

Spike did indeed miss most of the bullets as he made his way up the stairs, dodging bullets and firing some of his own as he went. When he was almost to the window, he shot a man in the stomach, but before the man fell, he fired at Spike and hit his stomach. Spike winced as he grabbed his stomach, but he ground his teeth and reached the front of the church. He shot the final man in the head. Vicious suddenly came from the shadows and tried to cut Spike, but his bird alerted Spike that he was about to strike, so he dodged being hit by the katana, but his gun was knocked from his hands. Vicious slashed him in the shoulder and when Spike went to dodge, he lost his balance and fell to the ground. As he fell, he landed next to his gun and pointed it at Vicious's shoulder as Vicious simultaneously pinned him to the ground with the tip of his sword at Spike's chest.

"You should see yourself. You have any idea what you look like right at this moment, Spike?"

"What?"

"A ravenous beast. The same blood runs through both of us, the blood of a beast who wonders, hunting for the blood of others."

"I've bled all that kind of blood away."

"Then why are you still ALIVE!" Vicious yelled angrily.

Spike fired his gun, and as Vicious was forced back by the power of the bullet hitting him at close range, he retaliated by stabbing Spike's shoulder. Blood flew through the air from both wounds. Then Vicious grimaced angrily as he lifted Spike by the face with one hand and squeezed it tightly. Spike tried to breath, but all that came out was choked noises. Vicious smiled sadistically and growled as he threw him out the window in a fit of rage.

As Spike fell in a shower of multicolored shattered glass, he pulled out a grenade, removed the pin, and threw it through the window. Vicious saw the grenade fly through the window, and his eyes went wide. His face seemed to say, "Oh fuck," but there was not time for words. He ran behind a statue of a saint nearby and dropped to the ground, covering his head and ears. The grenade exploded in an ear shattering blast of unbearable heat. It shattered all of the windows and shook the floor and the statue which cracked and toppled over as Vicious gracefully rolled away.

He left Spike for dead to go recuperate from his bullet wound. Unfortunately for him, Spike miraculously survived and was rescued by Faye and Jet and put in a full body cast.

* * *

A.N: Well, I hope you liked it. Please comment! 


End file.
